Studies have been initiated on the metabolism of macromolecules in trypanosomid flagellates. In particular, protein synthesis will be investigated and differentiated as to cytoplasmic and mitochondrial origin. The nature of the polysaccharide composition of these protozoa will be examined also to ascertain: monomeric compositive; structure and association with other molecules; biosyntheses; and function.